Porcelain
by venusoneonaryalsdeitzsaal
Summary: Best friends Ginny and Venus share a day in the life.


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"8. Ginny Weasley and Best friend reader/span/span/h1  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="1cc59bc767bfe507dbf8675c22fcb612"strong style="max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A/N~/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="71e286fb6db80d10282e11c5f7d8caca"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So this is a different kind of imagine. There's not much romance, just an imagine where your best friend is the fabalous Ginny Weasley :D/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="49e1cc392ef455df4ee081efce16e463"strong style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Best friends? More like sisters. /strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="45025adba35c245c86c2adcd002eb08f"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀strong style="max-width: 100%;"* * */strong/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="20e227438e5b760e7b02131b1d6c8f3a"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walk toward the train with my older brother behind me carrying my trunk. My black cat, (cats name), walks beside me. "now remember to write to us and tell us how you are at least once a week" my older brother reminds me for the billionth time. I roll my eyes. I'm going to attend Hogwarts for my first year. My older brother and sister who are twins finished last year. I was quite disappointed to find out that they won't be there with me but I'm sure I'll manage. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="53a9a9d9f7412a7af8f8480ce0ede2ce"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I live with my older brother and sister, my parents are dead and my aunt and uncle never looked after us properly. So we all look out for each other instead. My brother hands me my trunk and smiles at me. He knows he'll just embarrass me if he hugs me so he lets me walk off. As I'm walking I feel kind of guilty so I run back and jump into his arms like a little kid. I don't care who sees, I can't leave without giving him a proper goodbye. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="49aa3ff281d6ef0ede81eab9944a76be"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm going to be in Gryffindor, just like you" I whisper to him confidently before walking off onto the train. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="f1ce72510fd84eea74ac0b3e1154e2bb"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When I make it on successfully I look for a compartment that isn't full up of rowdy kids. I walk into two ginger twins by accident and fall to the ground. "sorry love" one of them says and helps me up. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="ed5e3528489c914c62e84e80cb6a8a38"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""hey, you're (your brothers name)'s little sister" the other one realises. I nod and smile. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="1ccab5c8bcd659316b3c70fce0ba4221"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""he was the ultimate prank master, he's our inspiration" the first one adds. These two must be the Weasley twins. My brother is friends with their older brother Charlie./span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="36eb1340d71aca9c1af37473a4127aa1"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""yeah, I aspire to be just like him" I explain. The twins grin. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="e6514a394ac780557b9c207b2a94394f"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""why don't you sit with our little sister Ginny? no one else is in her compartment and she's worrying that she won't make any friends" a twin tells me. I nod and walk to the compartment he points to. When I get to the door I see a girl with ginger hair inside by herself looking out of the window. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="c4554747361a6a90c002a61f272fc651"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""hello" I say taking the seat opposite her. (your cats name) hops on the seat next to me. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="de78b4fbc6b3514a6dcc82bbe0662fe1"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""hi" she smiles./span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="67b83f8f748c8f48304731fb7e1d9d30"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm (y/n) (y/l/n), our brothers are friends" I say holding my hand out. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="91e93c68bf24e5cd1e6456d159c95002"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""oh yes, I'm Ginny" she shakes my hand. Through the whole train ride we don't stop talking or laughing. I'm very happy I chose to sit in the same compartment as her. We both get sorted into Gryffindor and share a dorm. Her and I are going to be great friends, I can tell. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="cd9ec1f39012cbb4c15763c67c4706a2"strong style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*time skip to third year*/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="ab4da6301f7cce9c6e5a222dba9c4d8e"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""(y/n) wake up!" Ginny shakes me. My head shoots up, off of the desk to look at Ginny. She nods her head toward the front of the class. Everyone is staring at me including McGonagall. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="282319a163f6088229c4d0dccc96694e"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""miss (y/l/n), would you please like to repeat what I just said" she asks. Ginny turns her head to look toward the back of the class and mumbles the answer. I don't quite catch what she's saying so I just wing it. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="8e6966d9aa8080131629b5cb4d91586f"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""you said that...ummm...(y/n) will be forgiven for not paying attention" Everyone laughs, Ginny face palms and McGonagall just stares. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="f9f64b9f1c6ca44704fd62df6a8b1acc"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""maybe you could try to remember in the detention you've just earned yourself, unless you were sleeping of course which would earn you an even longer time" she says. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="a6b10e71994c5bd00381bb1192aabd4f"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think I'll try to remember" I say. McGonagall nods. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="4e720bb731de6828036451b6b43b8207"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once Ginny and I are out of class she bursts out laughing. /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="4f578e7802dc8b7c3e4e00f9fe8203c1"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""brilliant, (y/n)" she says walking ahead. "now you've landed yourself a det-" she doesn't finish her sentence because she walks into someone, and not just anyone, Snape. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="9a26ced4c9b164d5bd2b7e45173cbb6d"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Miss Weasley," his boring voice drones. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="e4e60e4954ea465aeac05a066a7faf02"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I-I'm sorry professor, I wasn't looking at where I was going" she steps back, I try my hardest not to laugh. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="c3f1059263696b20b8e538beb82b1205"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""how...inconsiderate of you. five points from Gryffindor" he says before walking away, or gliding rather. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="637fe853a3f863eb29002201220490d3"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""brilliant, Ginny" I mimic causing her to playfully push me. "come on, let's go" I laugh dragging her along. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="dbf572626480d321bfc5fd8b05303ff0"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The next day whilst we're eating lunch Neville walks up to us sheepishly. "H-hey" he greets us. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="7de4441fbff2172c7f0f9dd30986d582"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""hello Neville" we reply in unison. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="49b7b0f16ef75dfe5a9cb63c1dbaf85e"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""G-Ginny I was wondering if you'd like to maybe..." he stutters. "gototheyuleballwithme?" he says quickly. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="87cc14d9ea7ddee1f5154f599374f164"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""what?" we both ask. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="fbea52d0c93b35ed19f2dc8e9c9270fe"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""would you like to go to the Yule ball...w-with me?" he asks. Ginny glances down the table to look at Harry, whose staring at Cho, whose talking to Cedric. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="6345149c3148048d0f3301df679d02e3"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""yeah sure" she says turning back to Neville. He sighs with relief and bids us goodbye. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="6710bc4cc811b8295b7c97a7bd88dc51"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""brilliant, just bloody brilliant" I groan. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="22d3ede1f1de463d59d304c85f255a8f"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""someone will ask you (y/n), people have asked you and you've turned them down, so don't moan about it, just accept the next request you get" Ginny says bluntly. That's what I like about her, she just gets to the point rather than dragging things out. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="9490f937c9c6c75fe9b627277a963c5a"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The next day Harry asks me to go with him and Ginny forces me to say yes. Harry's one of my best friends, she knows that. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="b80d98bceaaa9ae18849a93b86617fa0"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀* * */span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="87459f9849c8d28aaa3ab0cc9568e192"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As we get ready for the ball I endlessly apologise to Ginny which she threatens to slap me for. I apologise again and she slaps me and tells me to get it together. If I got a galleon for every time that girl has slapped sense into me I would be rich. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="2b620374abc7800c8b99757edb7397de"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When I turn around to see Ginny I gasp and she gasps. "you look beautiful" we compliment in unison and then laugh. Molly has a theory that Ginny and I are long lost un-identical twin sisters./span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="c43edacfea3f8b0c2e77c5ce7978e39a"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We walk toward the great hall nervously. Once we're at the top of the stair case we glance to each other and nod before walking down. Ginny walks over to Neville and I approach Harry and Ron. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="6df550751ca5eee71358fa9db235314c"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""hey" I greet them. They both return the greeting. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="605129b9b5a7dd5ee31a2ea0564e00ba"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""you look...amazing" Harry says. I thank him. McGonagall tells us we have the first dance along with Cedric, Viktor and Phlegm. I take Harry's arm nervously. An hour later I spot Ginny sitting by herself. I walk over to her and stare at her. She looks up at me and smiles. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="b95587160f7c32d00b35e8948c00065b"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""why are you alone?" I question. She shrugs so I grab her hand and pull her to the dance floor. Soon enough she's dancing with Harry and having a great time. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="27cb5552b19230fdb369445b7eaab792"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""so you came with Potter..." an irish accent says from behind me. I turn around to see Seamus, the guy I originally wanted to go to the ball with. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="f8c97fdc0e9c4ed8e884ad15424c0f2b"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""yes, what of it?" I ask trying to act as if I don't care. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="06d423a56a7322c945eb113fda03a018"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""well, I should have been the one to take you" he says. /span/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;" data-p-id="bb8b3767d5e567d67ccc6b0a02265566"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""oh, is that right?" I ask smiling. He nods and takes my hand. As we dance I look over to Ginny. She looks back at me, we smile at each other, finally we're at the ball with the guys we wanted to be with. /span/span/p 


End file.
